Letters To You
by JustBreatheSlowlyy
Summary: I made a story for my buddy dancedaze. She wrote a smimilar story. Summary: Mikan Sakura is off on summer vacation with the rest of her class. She shares a journal with Natsume. How will they find out how they feel about each other? Letters or Words?
1. Chapter 1: Oreos and PB

_January 15, 2o12_

_Natsume, I hate you. I really wish I could drop-kick your ass! You know I do! Always saying perverted things because of my childish personality and behavior. One thing I want to know is, just why do you hate me? I know I can be irritating at times, but I know not all the time. I want to know you better. Even if we're just 11 years old, you seem so...cold. I want to know why. Just why do you seclude yourself from others beside Ruka-Pyon?_

I sighed. I closed the journal I was writing in and walked to the window, staring out at the beautiful sunset. It matched my dress perfectly. Orange and blue. Just like the blazing sun setting on the blessful waters.

"Mikan-chan!" I heard Nonoko yell from downstairs. I figured she wanted to go outside, so I threw on my white lace up sandals and my white sun hat.

"Mikan!"

"I'm coming Nonoko!" I yelled back. I heard the soft sigh escape her small mouth. I rolled my eyes and walked down the stairs and towards Nonoko.

"Mika...n?" Nonoko tilted her head, staring at me. I was confused.

"What? Is something wrong?" I panicked, rushing to her. She breathed out and smiled.

"You're so pretty!" Nonoko exclaimed. I smiled, when her hand went to my hair. My smile faded as she undid the pigtails I did. My hair wrapped around my shoulders, curling at the ends.

My face was red, and she grabbed my hand. She dragged me into the kitchen.

"Look! Doesn't Mikan-chan look pretty?" Nonoko exclaimed, watching as everybody stopped and stared at me. I blushed.

Narumi-sensei came up and picked me up.

"BEA-UTI-FUL!" He said, spinning my around. Yuu, Sumire, and Koko all smiled. Koko got up and walked to Narumi-sensei. He tugged at his shirt, then whispered something to him.

My face was beat red. Narumi-sensei put me down and walked to the rest of the kids.

"Outside! We're going to play a game!"

I watched everyone go outside with Narumi-sensei. I looked at Koko. He was still in the same place as before, watching me. Before I could open my mouth, he rushed foward and kissed my cheek. He pulled away and walked away, while I just stood there like a stone, holding my cheek.

Natsume walked down the stairs and walked past me.

"Polka." I heard him whisper. My blush went away and I tackled him. We had a lilttle scuffle, and in the end, he was on top of me. He smirked, and I slapped it off of his face. I smiled and laughed.

Natsume POV

She laughed at the expression I had on my face after she slapped my smirk off my face. I had a look of retardedness.

"Natsume?" I heard her whisper. I looked down at her. Her face was red. I jumped off of her and walked to the living room to watch a movie. She stood up and dusted off her dress. It did complement her. I sat on the couch. She walked to the kitchen.

"Do we have any Oreos and Peanut Butter?" I heard her yell. I scoffed and didn't reply.

"Hn." I watched my movie and chuckled a little at the stupid parts. Polka came out of the kitchen with a jar of "Captain Joes Peata Butta" and a box of oreos.

"Nevermind! I found them." She said while sitting down, pushing an oreo in peanut butter and popping it into her mouth. I watched her, until she noticed. She had a peanut butter streak on her cheek.

"Pig." I plainly watched her as she made a fuss. I smirked, and leant over to her. She stopped and watched my lick the peanut butter of her cheek. She turned a dark color and pushed me away. I shrugged.

"Damn you Natsume." I watched her whisper to herself before getting up with her stuff, and wakling out the door back into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes.

**Later On...**

I grabbed the joiurnal of my table and wrote in it. 

_Whatever Polka. I know how you hate me and I think it's funny. I don't know why, but I have to be cold, I have to be. Not even Ruka knows why. So don't bother asking me. Why I hate you? I really don't know myself. I think it comes automaticly. Why do you call Ruka that stupid name anyways. I'm surprised he hasn't told you to stop. Oh my. I remember that indirect kiss we had earlier. Are you blushing still? Haha._

I closed the journal with a smirk on my face. I walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2:Sing Something

Mikan POV

_Natsume! Shut up. You are so ANNOYING. I mean IT. Just because you indirect kissed me doesn't mean anything, and no, I am not blushing. Not even at the thought. Oh wait. I am thinking about it now. Damn you Natsume. I hate you. You annoy me and bother me. Who cares. I act like a child. It is what I'm best at. So get your ass used to it. 'Cause you will have the biggest nightmare about me ever._

I walked away from my room, with my new phone. I was listening to an american song, trying to sing to it.

On a cold, wet afternoon  
>In a room full of emptiness<br>By a freeway I confess  
>I was lost in the pages<br>Of a book full of death  
>Reading how we'll die alone<br>And if we're good, we'll lay to rest  
>Anywhere we want to go<p>

In your house I long to be  
>Room by room patiently<br>I'll wait for you there  
>Like a stone<br>I'll wait for you there  
>Alone<p>

On my deathbed I will pray  
>To the gods and the angels<br>Like a pagan to anyone  
>Who will take me to heaven<br>To a place I recall  
>I was there so long ago<br>The sky was bruised  
>The wine was bled<br>And there you led me on

In your house I long to be  
>Room by room patiently<br>I'll wait for you there  
>Like a stone<br>I'll wait for you there  
>Alone<p>

And on I read  
>Until the day was gone<br>And I sat in regret  
>Of all the things I've done<br>For all that I've blessed  
>And all that I've wronged<br>In dreams until my death  
>I will wander on<p>

In your house I long to be  
>Room by room patiently<br>I'll wait for you there  
>Like a stone<br>I'll wait for you there

Alone, Alone 

I sang out loud, perfectly after the millionth time. I smiled and walked out into the sand. We were right off the coast of the beach. Thank you Ruka!

"**BAKA**." I heard somebody say. I turned and watched as Hotaru shot her bakagun at Sumire. I giggled softly, while singing a song. I walked along the beach, watching the setting sun as I did.

Natsume POV

I heard Polka singing a song I understood. It was an Audioslave song.

I was sitting next to an unconcious Ruka, and an ice queen. I rolled my eyes. I hummed along to the song she was singing. Imai got up and walked away as Koko walked over.

"I have a secret." I yawned before I heard him say this. I looked at him, and followed his eyes, which were looking at Polka.

"Hn." Was my response.

"I think I like Mikan." I heard him say. I wanted to punch something for some reason. Then Polka came up to us and grabbed Koko's hand. She smiled and he laughed.

"Okay!" He yelled. I grunted. I REALLY wanted to punch something. Polka giggled and I watched as she started to sing a different song. It was Hatsune Miku-Melt.

"Asa me ga samete  
>Massaki ni omoiukabu kimi no koto<br>Omoikitte maegami wo kitta  
>"doushita no?" tte kikaretakute<p>

PINKU no SUKAATO ohana no kamikazari  
>Sashite dekakeru no<br>Kyou no watashi wa kawaii no yo!

MERUTO tokete shimaisou  
>Suki da nante zettai ni ienai... dakedo<br>MERUTO me mo awaserarenai  
>Koi ni koi nante shinai wa watashi<br>Datte kimi no koto ga... suki nano

Tenki yohou ga USO wo tsuita  
>Doshaburi no ame ga furu<br>Kaban ni ireta mama no ORITATAMI kasa ureshikunai  
>Tameiki wo tsuita sonna toki<p>

"shouganai kara haitte yaru" nante  
>Tonari ni iru kimi ga warau<br>Koi ni ochiru oto ga shita

MERUTO iki ga tsumarisou  
>Kimi ni fureteru migite ga furueru<br>Takanaru mune hanbun kono kasa  
>Te wo nobaseba todoku kyori doushiyou... !<br>Omoi yo todoke kimi ni

Onegai jikan wo tomete nakisou nano  
>Demo ureshikute shinde shimau wa!<p>

MERUTO eki ni tsuite shimau...  
>Mou aenai chikakute tooi yo dakara<br>MERUTO te wo tsunaide arukitai!  
>Mou BAIBAI shinakucha ikenai no?<br>Ima sugu watashi wo dakishimete!  
>... nante ne" She sang, dancing with Koko. I got up and walked back to the house. I was going to get dressed, since that gay Narumi wanted to take us somewhere fancy.<p>

I looked back one more time, and she was blushing, as Koko dipped her.

"Koko!" I heard her giggle, before running back into the house. I didn't understand what was going on. My heart hurt. What the hell was happening?


End file.
